The Slayer/Aaravi Mishra
The Slayer is one of the side characters in Monster Prom, and can be considered one of the game's antagonists. She then is used as one of the six love interests in Monster Camp, and is given a curse as a sidekick, named Hex. Her real name is Aaravi, which ironically means "peace". She is voiced by Brooke Thorne (aka Dodger, @dexbonus) Appearance It is unknown what species Aaravi is, her father is a monster, but her mother's species is unknown, but assumed to be human (as once she claim to her family has a long line of Slayers). She has pointed ears and bright green eyes. She has dark skin and periwinkle blue hair, and freckles on her face. Outfits The Slayer's everyday wear is a red hooded cape with green interior trim. She wears a leather corset and brown pants with boots that go over her knees. She has a few weapons around her waist. Her Halloween costume is based off of Polly's alternate outfit. She wears sunglasses on her head, and a blue flowered shawl. Her top is a black sleeveless crop top, and her pants are white shorts with frayed hems. She is wearing knee socks with tan laced boots. Personality She seems to be a big fan of RPGs and video games, considering that the interactions with her often reference such things, and a comic made by the creators even has her waiting in line to buy a fictional game called "Human Prom" but not realizing it's not sold physically. The Slayer sometimes displays tsundere traits, such as getting flustered if you sit with her at lunch. In Monster Prom's sequel, "Monster Prom 2: Monster Camp," it was revealed that she apparently has a curse on her named "Hex." Though attached to her, he has his own personality. Trivia * The interaction with her in one of the events leading to the corpse ending reveals that she is the way she is because of the loss of her brother named Salil, and some tragic backstory. This is again brought up during Blobert's path if you choose to give her an oddly specific greeting card that reads "I'm sorry about you're missing brother and understand why you are misdirecting your rage into killing monsters rather than dealing with your issues, but inside this card is the number for a therapist just in case." ** The above trivia is later confirmed in Aaravi's secret route in the Second Term DLC. * In the Second Term DLC there are hints she might have some sort of crush on Zoe, in one event admitting to her that she looks "hot" and in other when attacking Damien, Liam and Zoe having Slayer mention that she "might have a crush on one or more of them". *If you tell her Damien and Liam's weaknesses, there is a chance that after the ending of the game, she will be mentioned as accidentally ending up in an awkward threesome with two of them, that neither wants to speak of to anyone again. ** Due to a possible bug, this ending also happens if you follow Slayer's secret route in the Second Term DLC, despite it not making much sense in context of the ending. *Her catchphrase is "Prepare to die!" which she will occasionally shout when she appears on screen. *Along with the Interdimensional Prince, she is a Libra.https://btflglitch.tumblr.com/post/185013660960/lore-reveal-these-2-have-the-birthdays-of-2 *Her surname was revealed in a teaser for Monster Camp.https://twitter.com/monsterprom/status/1166045889804328960 *Aaravi is said to be a Hindi name that means "peace". **Mishra is a Hindi surname that means "mixed" or "blended".https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E0%A4%AE%E0%A4%BF%E0%A4%B6%E0%A5%8D%E0%A4%B0 Gallery Rollercoastertc.jpg CptHamburger Release Promo Comic.jpg|Promo comic for the release of the game by cptHamburger AmiraAaravi.jpg|The FAIRY ending with Amira BrianAaravi.jpg|The FAIRY ending with Brian OzAaravi.jpg|The FAIRY ending with Oz VickyAaravi.jpg|The FAIRY ending with Vicky Libra - Slayer and Prince.jpg|Aaravi and The Interdimensional Prince "as" Libras References Category:Side Characters Category:Characters Category:Monster Camp Category:Love Interest